familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Croudis (surname)
Individuals with that surname but no separate page : Gregor W Croudis, b. 14 Jan 1993 - Otago cricketer. Kings High School in Dunedin had a Matthew Croudis as tennis captain in 1990. Maybe a relationship there. (List them here and someone can create pages when there's enough detail) Find A Grave * - entries below updated to 27 Dec 2017 New Zealand *Agnes Croudis - 24 Jan 1915; plot 081, ID 161585570, Wakapuaka Cemetery, Nelson City; "In loving memory of AGNES CROUDIS." "Died Jan 24, 1915, aged 84? years. Rest in peace." - NZBDM "1915/1556 Croudis Agnes 83Y", so (c1831-1915); NZBDM has no marriage of an Agnes to a Croudis. We presume that those two were married in Australia. *Annie E. Croudis; plot Old 4-148, ID 154630409, Motueka Cemetery - probably Robert Henry's wife; no other data *Betty Croudis - 12 Dec 2004; Plot PKWES-W-050, Memorial ID 145381708, Pukekohe Public Cemetery - wife of William Ashley Croudis (1916-1975); very clear photo naming couple with ages and three sons' names plus death of one son: (mostly in capital letters) "CROUDIS - Happy memories of - William Ashley - passed away 20th Dec. 1975 - aged 59 years. - loved husband of - BETTY - passed away 12th Dec. 2004 aged 84 years. - loved father and mother of Colin, Peter and Bill." Plaque attached: "PETER R CROUDIS - Passed away 29 July 2011 Aged 66 Years - Much loved Dad, Poppa, Brother and Uncle - Sadly Mised" *C G L Croudis - 25 Jul 1944; plot Old 6-228, ID 154630414, Motueka Cem; no other data *Hannah Mary Croudis - 18 Feb 1916; ID 128810091; Tuamarina Cem; no other data *Jacqueline Anne Croudis 24 Dec 1960 - 29 Dec 1960; Plot Anglican, Row 10, Plot 542, Memorial ID 176181843, Ellesmere Public Cemetery, Leeston; no other data - she and twin sister must have been daughters of Keith and Molly. *John Albert Croudis - 30 Aug 1937; ID 128810092 Tuamarina Cemetery, Marlborough; no other data *Josephine Mary Croudis 24 Dec 1960 - 24 Dec 1960; Plot Anglican, Row 10, Plot 542, Memorial ID 176181844, Ellesmere; no other data *Keith Lyndhurst Croudis 27 Oct 1911 - 13 Jul 1995; Plot Anglican, Row 10, Plot 542, Memorial ID 176181844, Ellesmere; no other data - he's the only mystery so far; no NZBDM for birth of Keith; possibly unrecorded first child of Cecil (C G L). *Louisa Agnes Croudis -26 Jul 1903; ID 128810093, Tuamarina; no other data *Molly Lucas Croudis 14 Nov 1921 - 27 Jul 1998; Plot Anglican, Row 10, Plot 542, Memorial ID 176181846, Ellesmere; no other data - probably Keith's wife *Peter Robert Croudis - 29 Jul 2011; Plot PKWES-W-050, Memorial ID 145381830, Pukekohe - see "Betty" above; photo is the plaque *Robert H Croudis - 8 Nov 1920; Plot Old 4-146, Memorial ID 154630420, Motueka; no other data *William Ashley Croudis - 20 Dec 1975; Plot PKWES-W-050, Memorial ID 145381625, Pukekohe - see "Betty" above; * Elsewhere *Anna B. Croudis (1885-1960); Pine Grove Cemetery Falmouth, Cumberland County, Maine. ID 167184236 *Elizabeth E Ordway Croudis 1882-1959; Riverside Cem, Yarmouth, Cumberland County, Maine. *Elizabeth M Croudis 1858-1928; Riverside *George S Croudis 15 Aug 1896 - 7 Nov 1971; Riverside *Flying Officer (Pilot) Jack Wallace Croudis - 1 Mar 1943; Lanbeblig Public Cem, Caernarfon, Wales - Son of Robert George and Olive May Croudis, of Palmerston North, Wellington, New Zealand; husband of Edna Jean Croudis CWGC *Marion T Ordway Croudis 29 Apr 1903 - 11 Sep 2001; Riverside *Flight Sergeant (Pilot) Peter Croudis - 11 Apr 1944; Brookwood Military Cem, Surrey - Son of Ashley Bell Croudis and of Elizabeth Croudis (nee Ryan), of Westport, Nelson. New Zealand. CWGC *William F Croudis 1859-1936; Riverside *William F Croudis, Jr 1881-1970; Riverside Suggested relationships for the Maine family: See also :(other relevant pages on Familypedia) External links :(relevant pages on other sites) *http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/Croudis